knowledge_managementfandomcom-20200213-history
Schule 2.0
"Lernen und Bildung zwischen Nürnberger Trichter und indischem Elefant" Prolog: Wissensverarbeitung Oft ist das Wissen des Einen, für den Anderen nur Information oder Daten, und umgekehrt. Die Unterscheidung ist völlig situationsabhängig und kann sich von Fall zu Fall ändern. Es ist weniger Wissen, das à la Nürnberger Trichter 1:1 weitergegeben werden kann. Wissen wird eher als Daten und Informationen vermittelt, die man begrenzt wahrnimmt und aus denen man sich ggf. sein eigenes Wissen und damit letztendlich seine eigene Welt konstruiert – so wie die blinden Männer bei dem Elefanten in einer indischen Sage. Das Glas kann halb voll oder halb leer sein, denn "bei gleicher Umgebung lebt doch jeder in einer anderen Welt." (Arthur Schopenhauer) Kultur, Kultur, verdammte Kultur – Kulturveränderung, aber richtig! Da unsere Gesellschaft seit geraumer Zeit – etwa seit der Erfindung des Internets – überwiegend durch Informationen und Wissen als unerlässliches Eigentum geprägt ist, wird sie allzuoft als Informations- oder Wissensgesellschaft bezeichnet, je nach Sichtweise und Schwerpunkt. Diesbezüglich kann man durchaus auch von einer Bildungs- oder Lerngesellschaft sprechen, weil eben Bildung, Lernen, Information und Wissen eng zusammenhängen. Egal wie man sie nun nennen mag, es handelt es sich dabei, kurz gesagt, um eine Gesellschaftsform in der Informationen und Wissen grenzenlos, ohne Hindernis fließen und sich entfalten, um einen exzellenten Lerngrad und Bildungsstandard zu erreichen, die letztendlich das größtmögliche gesellschaftliche Leistungsvermögen hervorbringen. Das ist die Vision, von deren Realisierung man aber leider noch sehr sehr weit entfernt ist. Warum!? Damit Informationen und Wissen grenzenlos, ohne Hindernis fließen und sich entfalten ist es vor allem wichtig, dass man diese vertrauensvoll teilt, nicht mehr alleine sondern gemeinsam entwickelt und verantwortungsvoll anwendet, und das haben wir nicht gelernt. Es liegt nicht in unserer Natur bzw. Kultur so zu handeln, das müssen wir uns erst aneignen. Und hier kommt das Internet ins Spiel, insbesondere im Zusammenhang mit geographischen Gernzen. Web 2.0 – das soziale Mitmach-Web der Prosumenten (=Produzenten + Konsumenten) und kollektiven Intelligenz – ist hier das aktuelle Schlagwort, welches aufgrund der dahinterstehenden Prinzipien gerade die angesprochenen Handlungsweisen ganz besonders fördert. Kann man deshalb vom Internet als Kulturtechnik sprechen oder ist es doch nur um ein Medium zum sinnlosen Zeitvertreib? Ein Medium in dem Informationen explodieren, das mit Informationen überflutet bzw. zugemüllt ist, in dem die Produzenten (leider) immer noch in der Unterzahl sind, Produzenten, die eher noch zum Müllberg beitragen anstatt ihn kollektiv zu recyclen? Nun ja, die Antwort liegt sicherlich irgendwo dazwischen aber Fakt ist, es ist da und wird nicht mehr verschwinden – mit all seinen Vorzügen und Möglichkeiten aber auch den dadurch neu entstehenden Haken und Risiken. Darauf müssen wir uns einstellen und zwar in allen Lebensphasen – vom Kindesalter bis ins hohe Erwachsenenalter (Stw. Lebenslanges Lernen). Dabei darf man aber eben nicht nur allein den Umgang mit der Technik erlernen, sonern muss die dahinterstehenden Handlungsprinzipien (Philosophie) verstehen, sich diesbezüglich verhalten und die Technick dementsprechend anwenden. Doch eine Kulturtechnik, das Internet!? Ja, zumindest vielleicht eine sekundäre. Wenn es denn aber so sei, dann ist es selbst schon im jungen Erwachsenenalter sehr schwierig eine Weltanschauung, die sich von Kindesbeinen an entwickelt hat hinsichtlich der (Inter-)Netzkultur bzw. -philosophie zu ändern. Das schaffen nur einige Wenige. Selbst in diesem Alter sind wir schon zu sehr kulturell geprägt und ausgereift um so einfach neu zu lernen und umzudenken. Deshalb sind in dieser Lebensphase und danach die Erfolgsaussichten für eine nachhaltige Kulturveränderung eher fraglich. Macht es da nicht eher Sinn früher anzusezten, dort wo der Mensch noch bezüglich seiner Werte und Anschauungen formbar ist? Und das ist wohl im Kindesalter, in den primären und sekundären Bildungsysystemen Kindergarten und Schule. Wird dadurch nicht eine Spirale in Gang gesetzt, eine kulturelle Evolution anstatt einer Revolution? Setzt man später an, zäumt man das Pferd immer wieder von hinten auf! Natürlich gilt es gleichzeitig aber auch weiter oben auf der Lebensleiter anzusetzen und zumindest zu sensibilisieren, damit sich die Spirale möglichst ungehindert entfalten kann. Bauen wir unser Traumhaus von Grund auf anstatt immer wieder die gleichen Stellen eines sanierungsbedürftigen Altbaus auszubessern. DNAdigital4Schule 2.0 Aber geht das so einfach, ein Traumhaus zu bauen? Natürlich nicht, wenn die Mittel und Kompetenzen fehlen. Und das ist das Problem! Die beiden Bildungssysteme sind immer noch zu sehr traditionell à la Nürnberger Trichter geprägt. Die blinden Männer, mit ihrer begrenzten Wahrnehmung und ihren unterschiedlichen Interpretationen des Elefanten, werden kaum berücksichtigt. Na ja, zumindest noch nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Es hat sich wohl bereits einiges getan. Das simple Einprägen von Informationen und Wissen ist aber weiterhin Trumpf. Ungenügend gefördert wird dahingegen das aufeinander Zugehen und voneinander Lernen sowie selbstorganisierte und selbstverantwortliche Kreativität. "Verführung zum Lernen statt Zwang zum Büffeln", sollte und wird (?) die Devise sein, dann klappt es auch mit dem kritischen Denken. Und vielleicht, ja vielleicht irgend wann, "sehen" dann alle blinden Männer, einen Elefanten. Die blinden Männer sind dabei aber nicht nur die einzelnen Individuen sondern auch die unterschiedlichen Anspruchs- bzw. Interessengruppen innerhalb dieser Systeme, aka Teil- bzw. Sub-Systeme. Jeder Einzelne gehört gleich mehreren dieser Systeme an. Vor dem Hintergrund des Internet, stehen diesbezüglich im Blickfeld von DNAdigital altersdemographische Generationen - nach Marc Prensky die davor Geborenen "digital immigrants" und die danach Geborenen "digital natives" (Diejenigen immigrants, die sich notgedrungen oder freiwillig anpassen sind "digital learners". Sicherlich gibt es aber auch (noch) "digital sceptics". Also drei Kulturen!). Aufgrund der unterschiedlich starken informations- und kommunikationstechnologischen Prägung treffen hier "zwei" Weltanschauungen aufeinander, für die man eine Kommunikationsplattform schafft - sowohl in der virtuellen Welt via einer Online-Community (mixxt – connectin cultures) als auch in der realen Welt auf Treffen im Open Space-Format. Die Generationen tauschen sich über die Anforderungen an die (Arbeits-)Welt von Morgen aus. Sie etwickeln gemeinsam Ideen zur Nutzung der Chancen und Bewältigung der Herausforderungen, die daraus resultieren, und setzten diese Ideen dann in realen Projekten um (Bsp: digital Zeitgeist). Auch bei DNAdigital will man mitunter das Pferd gleich richtig herum aufzäumen und einen Beitrag zum Bau des Traumhauses "nachhaltige Kulturveränderung" leisten. Die Gruppe 'Bildung und Web 2.0' fokusiert deshalb auf den sekundären Bildungsbereich Schule. Hier entwickeln digital natives gemeinsam mit Vertretern aus dem System Schule Projektideen, die dann, wenn notwendig, mit (finanzieller) Unterstützung von Partnern (aus der DNAdigital-Gemeinschaft) umgesetzt werden. So soll es sein! Erste Projektvorschläge werden bereits diskutiert. Warum der Fokus auf Schule und nicht gleich Kindergarten oder noch viel früher (Stw. frühkindliche Bildung)!? Ganz einfach, die digtal natives von DNAdigital stehen entweder als selbst Betroffene Schüler noch mitten im Schulalltag oder sind aber als Studenten und junge Berufstätige noch nahe dran, am Schulgeschehen. Sie kennen die Lage aus erster Hand, ihre Erfahrungen sind (relativ) aktuell. Aus diesem Blickwinkel können sie am besten abschätzen, was, warum und wie sich was aus ihrer Sicht ändern muss um Schüler auf die digitale (Arbeits-)Welt von Morgen vorzubereiten. Damit kann einen kompetenter Dialog mit den anderen Protargonisten des Schulsystems beginen. Im Folgenden werden die Anforderungen an die Schule von Morgen, aka Schule 2.0, und der Beitrag von DNAdigital bzw. der Gruppe 'Bildung und Web 2.0' zu deren Realisierung dargelegt. Dieser Beitrag ist natürlich auch schon ein erster Beitrag der Gruppe:-) ---- Literatur & Quellen * Prensky, M.: Digital Natives, Digital Immigrants Part 1, On the Horizon, 9 (5), 2001: 1-6. * Wernstedt, R.; John-Ohnesorg, M. (Hg.): Der Bildungsbegriff im Wandel: Verführung zum Lernen statt Zwang zum Büffeln. Dokumentation einer Konferenz des Netzwerk Bildung vom 05.-06. Juli 2007. Berlin: Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung, 2008. * deutsche Wikipedia: ** Nürnberger Trichter, Die blinden Männer und der Elefant, Informationsgesellschaft, Wissensgesellschaft, Web 2.0, Kulturtechnik, Lebenslanges Lernen, Online-Community, Open Space, Informationsexplosion, Informationsüberflutung, kollektive Intelligenz, Prosument, Wissensmanagement, Enterprise 2.0 * Zitate-Online: Zitate von ** Arthur Schopenhauer ** Francis Bacon * DNAdigital ** Gruppe Drei Kulturen ** Gruppe Bildung & Web 2.0 ** Gruppe digital Zeitgeist * mixxt – connectin cultures * Tony Wagner: Teaching and Testing the Skills That Matter Most., Educational Week, November, 2008 * BertelsmannStiftung "Frühkindliche Bildung" Weiterführende Quellen Bücher * Der Nürnberger Trichter: Computer machen lernen leicht!? * Vom Nürnberger Trichter zum Laptop?: Schule zwischen kognitivem und sozial-emotionalem lernen. Kongreßbericht der 16. Bundeskonferenz 2004 in Nürnberg * Tony Wagner: The Global Achievement Gap: Why Even Our Best Schools Don't Teach The New Survival Skills Our Children Need - and What We Can Do About It. Basic Books, 2008. Artikel * Hagel, J.; Brown, J. S.: How World of Warcraft Promotes Innovation. Business Week (Innovation on the Edge), January 14, 2009 Videos Die Blinden Männer und der Elephant tVAs5Baciu8 Nürnberger Trichter: Schulen zerstören Kreativität iG9CE55wbtY Schule 2.0: Lehrer als Coaches V4k-nIokUrs Lernen durch Lehren: Schüler/Studenten unterrichten SunpdbwV3HA Service Learning: Lernen durch (freiwilliges) Engagement Gaep8AMXX8g Buddy-Projekt: "... Miteinander lernen" Iqu7oLPyHn0 Links zu weiteren Videos * Videos der Präsentationen auf der Fachtagung: "Web 2.0 in der Schule", 23.03.2007 * July 2008 keynote talk by Tony Wagner about his latest book "The Global Achievement Gap: Why Even Our Best Schools Don't Teach the New Survival Skills Our Children Need--and What We Can Do About It." * Wim Veen presenting a Video on Homo Zappiens. Learning Strategies of a digital Generation. Online Educa, Berlin, 2005. Podcasts * The Global Achievement Gap Interview, Interview mit Tony Wagner Weitere * School Change Consulting *BertelsmannStiftung > Bildung > Schule * ... ---- ---- Ideensammlung Weitere Artikelstruktur Forderungen an die Schule 2.0 - Was sich ändern muss! In der Arbeitswelt ist die Wissensgesellschaft schon angekommen, doch scheitert ihre nachhaltige Verankerung immer wieder. An was? Richtig, an Mensch und Kultur! Das was seit Ende der 90er Jahre des vergangenen Jahrhunderts unter dem Label Wissensmanagement lief heisst heute Enterprise 2.0 - die selben Handlungsprinzipien, nur unterschiedliche Technologien. Heute wie damals wird betont, dass die Technologie nur ein Befähiger ist, der Mensch steht im Mittelpunkt und Vorausseztung ist eine Kultur des Wissens. Eine Kultur in der man Wissen teilet, denn nicht "Wissen ist Macht" (Sir Francis Bacon), sondern "Wissen teilen macht viel mächtiger" - Alle, nicht nur den Einzelnen! Der Mensch muss sein Verhalten dahingehend ändern, wenn es mit der Wissensgesellschaft klappen soll. Aber wie gesehen fährt man sich immer wieder fest, wenn man versucht über die Technologie das Verhalten von Menschen zu ändern, Menschen die schon zu sehr in ihrer Kultur festgefahren sind. Das wird auch bei Enterprise 2.0 nicht anders sein! Darüber hinaus sind auch diejenigen, die dementsprechende Veränderungsmaßnahmen initiieren und begleiten selbst, zumindest unbewußt, von der "alten" Kultur geprägt. Manche mehr, manche weniger aber sie sind es, das kann man nicht bestreiten. Da kann man mit Nichten davon sprechen "Wir leben es!", vielmehr müsste es heißen, "Wir versuchen es!". Diese Einsicht fehlt zumeist ... Nichtsdestotrotz stellt die Arbeitswelt heute neue Anforderungen an Schüler und Studenten, die sie als Mitarbeiter von Morgen zum Überleben in der Wissensgesellschaft benötigen. Diese können sie nur sehr ungenügend erfüllen, weil sie nicht darauf vorbereitet werden. Darauf vorbereitet werden, sollen sie eigentlich in Kindergarten, Schule und Hochschule, den primären und sekundären Bildungssystemen. * System Schule: Lehrer,Schüler,Eltern,Bildungseinrichtungen für Lehrer (PHs, Unis),Kultusministerien,Bundesministerium für Bildung,Welt Maßnahmen für die Schule von Morgen * interdisziplinärer Unterricht (bsb. Wirtschaftsgeographie; zwei Lehrer machen gemeinsam unterricht, situativ oder ständig) * Lehrerausbildung (müssen sich in schüler reiversetzten können – empathie, Schüler und Eltern als Kunden betrachten; das was sie vermittel, müssen sie auch lernen, z.B. Projektarbeit lernen – Christian, Gruppenmoderation) * Gesamtschule – Realschule+/Werksrealschule (Haupt- und Realschule zusammen) * Schüler lernen von Schülern (von gleichaltrig zu gleichaltrig ((gemeinsame) Präsentationen im Unterricht, Gruppen-/Projektarbeit), von alt zu jung/jung zu alt – Grundschüler lesen Kindergartenkindern vor) * Informations- und Medienkompetenz lernen * Lehrer als Coach * Bündelung von Lernmaterialien, diese öffentlich zur Verfügung stellen (Open Educational Resources) Schule 2.0 - Gute Ansätze * Lehrer Bloggen-Studie http://websquare.imb-uni-augsburg.de/2008-02/5, * Deutscher Schulpreis http://schulpreis.bosch-stiftung.de * Deutscher Innovationspreis für nachhaltige Bildung http://www.deutscher-innovationspreis.de) * Medienbeauftragte Für eine Schule 2.0 - Unsere Projektideen System Schule lernt von-/miteinander, dns unterstützen dabei Projektideen * "SchuWeb Mobil" * "Rent-a-Digital-Native"-Service für Schulen * "House/Days of School" Epilog: Lebenslanges Lernen * Forderungen an andere Bildungssysteme * Maßnahmen in anderen Bildungssystemen